Love Me The Same
by blackdark.raven
Summary: Terkadang, berharap hanya akan membuat kita semakin menderita. Setelah tahu bahwa apa yang kita harapkan selama ini mustahil tuk jadi nyata. Oleh karena itu aku membiasakan diri untuk tidak terlalu banyak berharap, dan hanya akan menatap pada realita. "...aku akan tetap mengatakannya meski tahu jawabanmu apa..."/"...cintailah aku dengan cara yang sama seperti sedia kala."/KYUSUNG


**Love Me The Same**

 **Cast : Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun And Other**

 **Genre : Romance, and Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : SeoKyu X KyuSung**

 **Disclaimer : All Cast Belong To God**

 **Warning : Shounen-Ai, Incest, Alternative Univers, Out of Character, Typo's, Etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjadi editor _manga_ bukanlah hal mudah bagi Cho Kyuhyun, apalagi _manga_ yang harus ia edit adalah karya adik kandungnya sendiri, yang mana adiknya itu sangat sulit di ajak bicara maupun berdiskusi, hal itu membuat pria berusia 30 tahun tersebut terpaksa memperbaiki cerita ataupun mengubah beberapa adegan tanpa persetujuan adiknya, jika tidak begitu maka bakal ada adegan yang menyimpang dari cerita.

Sama halnya sekarang, Kyuhyun duduk di kursi meja kerja di kamarnya, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng penuh kekecewaan, hm, mungkin juga kekesalan yang seberusaha mungkin tidak ia luapkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak kesal, selama 4 tahun menjadi pengarang _manga_ , tak sekalipun Cho Yesung membuat _kiss_ _scene_ semengecewakan ini. Bukan masalah jika memang _manga_ itu ber _genre_ _humor_ , hanya saja ini adalah _shouju manga_ , dimana para perempuan pasti merasa kecewa setelah melihat _kiss scene_ yang digambar asal-asalan.

Kalap… Akhirnya Kyuhyun membanting kertas-kertas berukuran 4A hingga beberapa darinya jatuh ke lantai. Kali ini ekspresi Kyuhyun tidak bisa di ajak berdamai.

Ia berdiri, membuka pintu kemudian menuju ruang tengah dimana dijam seperti ini Yesung biasa menonton pertandingan bola. Dan sasarannya tidak meleset, adiknya itu duduk di sofa dengan kedua kaki di naikkan, nampak fokus pada kedua tim yang tengah bersusah payah memperebutkan satu benda bulat.

"Karena ini kau menggambar asal-asalan?" Kyuhyun datang dan langsung bertanya sambil mematikan televisi. Yesung menatapnya tak suka. "Aku hanya sedang tidak _mood_ menggambar, lagian _hyung_ bisa undur _deadline_ nya, kan?" Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang. "Tch! Mentang-mentang aku editormu…"

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di ujung sofa sementara Yesung menatapnya tak suka. "…tidak akan aku lakukan sekalipun aku bisa…" Yesung mengacak-acak rambutnya. " _Mood_ ku sedang tidak baik _hyung_ , nanti jika keadaanku sudah membaik bakal aku perbaiki, memang adegan apa?"

"Sebelumnya kau tak pernah gagal menggambar ini, lalu kenapa sekarang…" Kalimatnya sengaja ia gantungkan, menunggu bagaimana reaksi Yesung. Namun nampaknya tak sesuai harapan. " _Kiss scene_." Kyuhyun menangkap keterkejutan di mata hitam itu walau ekspresinya tidak menjelaskan secara jujur. "Akan aku perbaiki sekarang…" Yesung berdiri, jalannya sekilas memang lunglai, bahunya turun seakan memikul beban berat. Itu secara tidak langsung membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

Sebelum Yesung benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya ia menahan pergelangan tangan pucat itu. "Jika memang benar kau berada dalam kondisi tidak mengenakkan, ceritakan saja padaku…" Tawar Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya menganggapnya agin berlalu. "Halaman berapa, _kiss scene_ itu?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Entah 20 atau 30…"

"Baiklah." Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan hingga suasana sungguh hening setelah Yesung menutup pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat alis, sangat tidak biasa Yesung bersikap seperti ini padanya. Entah kondisi apa yang membuat Yesung begitu _badmood_ , mungkinkah lelaki itu sedang 'waktunya'? Ha~ Konyol.

Kyuhyun tertawa karena presepsinya barusan, ia menuruti langkah Yesung –masuk ke kamar.

 **XXX**

Pulang dari kantor pada jam 7 malam cukup membuat Kyuhyun lelah, syukurlah ia memiliki kekasih seperti Seo Joo Hyun yang mau mengantarkannya dari kantor sampai ke depan gedung apartemennya hingga ia tak perlu susah payah naik kereta dan berjalan kaki sekitar 10 meter dari stasiun.

"Maaf, Seohyun-ah, aku selalu merepotkanmu. Seharusnya aku yang mengantarmu pulang, bukan sebaliknya." Kyuhyun melepaskan sabuk pengaman, pandangan matanya tak lepas dari sosok perempuan cantik berwajah polos yang duduk di jok pengemudi. "Tidak masalah, lagian aku juga senang mengantarmu." Senyuman tulus Seohyun selalu bisa membuat Kyuhyun tenang, seakan ia berada ditempat paling aman dan damai di dunia.

"Oh, iya, bagaimana keadaan Yesung?"

"Dia baik. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini _mood_ nya jelek. Bahkan dia menggambar adegan terpenting secara asal-asalan." Kyuhyun menghela napas dan berhenti menatap Seohyun, beralih pada jalanan di depan mobil Seohyun yang tersinari sorot dari lampu mobil. "Benarkah? Kau harus bicara padanya sesekali."

"Sudah aku lakukan, tapi dia selalu menghindar, jadi aku pikir, mungkin itu masalah pribadi dan aku tidak berhak mencampuri. Sekalipun kami kakak-adik, tentu aku juga mengharga privasinya." Seohyun menepuk bahu kanan Kyuhyun membuat lelaki itu sontak menatapnya. "Dia _mangaka_ , kan? Setiap hari yang dia hadapi hanya pensil dan kertas, berpikir keras membuat adegan dan cerita secara bersamaan, itu cukup membuat lelaki di usianya frustasi. Aku sarankan, ajaklah dia keluar sesekali, jika kau butuh tumpangan atau pinjam mobilku, dengan senang hati aku mengijinkannya." Ah, kadang Kyuhyun lupa betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki perempuan sebaik Seohyun.

"Ide bagus, akhir pekan ini mungkin kami berdua senggang." Seohyun hanya tersenyum.

Terakhir, Kyuhyun berpamitan pada Seohyun dan segera keluar mobil. Baru ia jalan beberapa langkah suara Seohyun terdengar memanggilnya agak nyaring. Kyuhyun berbalik dan melihat perempuan itu mengangkat _smartphone_ nya sambil tersenyum. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya dan berlari kecil menuju Seohyun.

"Bodoh sekali!" Seru Kyuhyun merutuk pada diri sendiri. "Jangan sampai lengah di mobil orang asing, hn." Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Seohyun. "Sampai besok." Sebagai ucapan selamat malam, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Seohyun membuat perempuan 28 tahun itu malu. "Kau ini!" Kesalnya sambil memukul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hati-hati." Kyuhyun melambai pada mobil Seohyun, menunggunya berjalan hingga benar-benar tidak terlihat setelah melewati persimpangan.

Sesampainya di dalam apartemennya Kyuhyun melihat Yesung berdiri di ambang jendela ruang tengah, televisi di samping adiknya itu menyala tapi fokus Yesung malah menatap keluar, mengambang, seakan memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu berat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya ke atas sofa dan berjalan menuju Yesung, memegang pundak adiknya namun Yesung segera menepis. "Sudah berapa lama?" Kyuhyun langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan Yesung hanya tertawa. "Maaf, ya, aku belum memberitahumu." Yesung berbalik, matanya memerah dan sembab, Kyuhyun pikir mungkin Yesung habis bangun tidur.

"Rencananya, aku akan memberikan kejutan untukmu saat kami mau menikah nanti." Tangan Yesung mengepal, ia menabrak Kyuhyun kasar kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa sepatah katapun sebagai penjelasan.

Sebagai kakak, Kyuhyun tentu saja khawatir, dalam pikirannya, apa Yesung tidak setuju dengan ia yang akan menikahi perempuan sebaik Seohyun? Barangkali Yesung marah karena tidak diperkenalkan dengan calon istrinya itu.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Yesung, tidak ada jawaban dalam beberapa menit. "Boleh _hyung_ masuk?" Masih tidak ada jawaban dan Kyuhyun menyerah, tangannya memutar kenop pintu namun belum sempat ia mendorongnya suara Yesung terdengar.

"Pergilah, _hyung_ , aku harus menyelesaikan tulisanku. Aku harap _hyung_ mengerti." Kyuhyun mengernyit, seingatnya Yesung tidak memiliki projek apapun sampai minggu depan, dalam artian lain Yesung _free_ , dan apa yang adiknya itu kerjakan?

"Bukannya kau tidak memiliki…"

"Aku sudah tahu bagaimana harus mengakhiri cerita ini," Kyuhyun semakin bingung dan ia memutuskan membuka pintu kamar Yesung, dilihatnya Yesung tengah duduk di atas ranjang sambil memangku laptop. "Melihat _hyung_ dan gadis itu berciuman di tempat umum memberikanku inspirasi untuk mengakhiri tulisan ini… sepertinya tokoh utama tak akan mendapakan kebahagiaan…" Tatapan matanya kosong memandang layar laptop. "…memang seharusnya begitu kan?"

"Ah, ternyata kau menulis novel? Aku baru tahu. Baiklah, _hyung_ tak akan mengganggu, selesaikan saja ceritamu."

Pintu kamar tertutup, Yesung hanya memandang nanar pada satu-satunya akses keluar yang ada di ruangan yang sekarang ia tempati.

 **XXX**

Pagi minggu yang cerah, awal dari mekarnya bunga sakura di bulan itu. Matahari bersinar hangat dan aroma musim semi yang manis menyapa ketika seorang lelaki berkulit pucat membuka jendela kamar.

Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya menatap menikmati pemandangan dari luar gedung apartemen setinggi 10 lantai ini, kebetulan apartemennya berada di lantai 6 hingga ia bisa melihat bunga sakura dari atas, sangat cantik. Dan untuk sejenak pikirannya merasa tenang.

Yesung menarik napas dalam-dalam, aroma _cherry blossom_ yang hanya satu tahun sekali ia nikmati tak akan ia sia-siakan. Matanya terpejam dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, namun itu tak bertahan lama sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Apa kau sudah bangun? Jika sudah cepatlah mandi, _hyung_ ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Ah, ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, kapan terakhir kali Yesung keluar? Mungkin dengan jalan-jalan bersama Kyuhyun bisa meredakan suasana hatinya yang buruk beberapa hari ini.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian Yesung keluar kamar, tentu dengan penampilan yang siap keluar rumah. "Duduklah, Yesung," Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia melihat dirinya namun sebaliknya, ia memasang wajah datar kembali.

"Tidak mirip denganmu, Kyuhyun-ah." Seohyun yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. "Ya, banyak yang mengatakan begitu, tapi tes DNA menunjukkan bahwa seratus persen kami memiliki ayah dan ibu yang sama." Mereka berdua tertawa tanpa peduli bahwa di ruangan itu, satu orang sedang terluka.

Yesung duduk di sofa tunggal tanpa menatap mereka berdua. "Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Tawar Kyuhyun. "Kemana saja boleh."

"Hn, begitu. Kalau kau?" Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun penuh kasih sayang. "Bagaimana jika kita ke taman saja?"

"Ah, benar juga, di taman pasti banyak _stan-stan_ yang menjual pernak-pernik musim semi…" Mereka berdua nampak sangat bahagia. "Bagaimana, Yesung? Apa kau setuju?" Tanpa ia minta kepalanya mengangguk.

 **XXX**

Benar saja, di taman ramai oleh pengunjung dari berbagai kalangan usia. Namun tahukah, kau? Apa yang paling menyedihkan? Yaitu saat kau merasa kesepian bahkan ditempat ramai sekalipun.

Yesung hanya berjalan mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun dan Seohyun, sesekali ia menghela napas dan menundukkan pandangan daripada melihat tangan Seohyun yang mengandeng mesra tangan kakaknya.

Karena terlalu asyik melamunkan banyak hal, Yesung ternggelam oleh lautan manusia dan terpisah dari Kyuhyun. Awalnya ia nampak panik, berusaha mencari Kyuhyun kesana-kemari, namun belakangan ia sadar, mungkin Kyuhyun mengajak dirinya jalan-jalan hanya untuk basa-basi, Kyuhyun tak serius ingin mengajaknya keluar.

Akhirnya dengan menelan kekecewaan parah Yesung balik arah menuju belakang sebuah _stan_ makanan, melihat ada bangku panjang yang kosong menghadap danau kecil, Yesung duduk disana. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, bukan detak kehidupan melainkan sebaliknya, kehancuran dan mungkin juga penderitaan.

Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit yang cerah, awan berarak disapu lembut angin yang juga menerpa menerbangkan surai cokelatnya yang mulai memanjang. Yesung mengusap matanya, berair. Mencoba menahan sesuatu yang ia rasa tak perlu di keluarkan.

Lagi-lagi dadanya sakit, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat oleh sesuatu yang meminta untuk ditumpahkan sekarang juga, ia ingin muntah, namun muntah itu bukan lewat mulut, melainkan lewat mata, berbentuk tetesan yang akan meluncur di kedua pipinya.

Tangan Yesung menjambak rambutnya sendiri sebelum mengacaknya. Sekarang, karena tidak ada yang melihat, Yesung pikir tak harus ada yang disembunyikan hingga akhirnya tetesan-tetesan bening itu mengaliri keluar matanya dengan deras.

 **XXX**

Siang bergelayut menjadi sore, bias jingga mewarnai sebagian birunya langit dan orang-orang di taman sudah berkurang drastis.

Mata lelaki itu terbuka dan segera melebar, ia menatap sekitar dan langsung sadar bahwa –mungkin- hanya ia seorang yang masih ada disini, di belakang salah satu _stan_. Tidak ada orang yang berniat membangunkannya.

"Sialan." Gumam Yesung. Ia memeriksa ponsel dan disana ada pesan masuk.

 _'Sepertinya kau keasyikan yah hingga melupakan_ hyung _mu_ :D _jika merasa sudah cukup, telpon saja_ hyung _,_ hyung _akan menjemputmu_.' Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum airmata kembali membasahi matanya.

Pukul 9 malam dan Yesung masih berjalan menuju gedung apartemennya, ia tidak membawa uang dan merasa percuma menghubungi Kyuhyun. Kalau dipikir lagi, yang sebenarnya melupakan itu adalah Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun yang melupakan dirinya karena terlalu bahagia bersama perempuan sialan itu! Dan… bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun…

Yesung tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Hatinya terlanjur sakit untuk merasa. Otaknya sangat lelah untuk berpikir. Psikisnya terbebani oleh suatu hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu.

Tak terasa kaki Yesung menginjak lantai depan pintu apartemen. Ia langsung membukanya dan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri, dengan wajah cemas dan pucat. "Kemana saja kau?" Kyuhyun segera berlari untuk memeluk Yesung. _'Jika benar kau khawatir padaku, kenapa tidak berniat mencariku?'_

" _Hyung_ tak perlu pura-pura mencemaskanku." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu?! Aku kakakmu, wajar jika aku khawatir."

"Tidak, aku tahu sebenarnya _hyung_ lelah mengurusku, hanya karena _hyung_ lahir lebih awal, _hyung_ merasa merawatku adalah kewajiban. Aku tahu _hyung_ tak benar-benar sayang padaku…" Kyuhyun diam karena ia tahu kalimat Yesung belum selesai. "…aku tahu selama ini _hyung_ hanya pura-pura peduli dan baik padaku, aku membuat kesalahan dalam menggambar hanya karena ingin menguji _hyung_ , jika _hyung_ benar-benar sabar dan sayang padaku, _hyung_ tidak akan memaksaku karena _deadline_ atau tuntutan pekerjaan…" Yesung menatap ke samping bawah, tidak pada apa-apa, hanya saja ia tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu aku bukan prioritas utama dihidup _hyung_ , meskipun aku adik kandung _hyung_ tapi percuma jika _hyung_ tidak menyayangiku sebagaimana _hyung_ menyayangi gadis itu…"

"…asal _hyung_ tahu, aku cemburu melihatmu dengannya, ingin rasanya aku menggantikan posisi gadis itu… kedengarannya gila memang… aku menyukai _hyung_ dan aku merasa cemburu melihat _hyung_ dekat dengan orang lain apalagi gadis sialan itu…" Yesung tersenyum miring, ia mendudukan diri di sofa dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tatapan Kyuhyun senantiasa mengirinya pergerakan Yesung.

"Aku pikir, jika _hyung_ tidak menyukaiku mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak berniat memaksakan. Namun tetap saja, rasanya aku ingin marah…" Yesung mengucapkannya tanpa emosi dan itu menjadi penghalang bagi Kyuhyun bagaimana perasaan Yesung sekarang, perkataannya memang jujur, hanya saja semua tidak sinkron dengan raut datarnya. "…aku sadar posisiku disini hanyalah adik, tak lebih dari itu, selain hanya adik _hyung_ , aku juga laki-laki. Mustahil bagiku mengatakan 'itu'…"

"…awalnya aku biasa saja, aku pikir selama _hyung_ tidak kencan dengan perempuan manapun hatiku akan tetap aman… namun kejadian yang selama ini aku khawatirkan terjadi juga…" Yesung tertawa. Sementara Kyuhyun masih pada posisinya, beberapa centi di belakang sofa.

"…kita tumbuh tanpa orang tua, _hyung_ juga hanya berbeda 2 tahun dariku…aku merasa senang hanya dengan melihat wajah _hyung_ setiap hari.. aku merasa tidak membutuhkan apapun di dunia ini lagi selain _hyung_. Sedari kecil kita bersama aku selalu terbiasa dengan pikiran seperti itu. Tak kusangka ternyata berpengaruh hingga aku dewasa, dan sialnya, perasaan ini tumbuh subur tanpa aku pinta…"

Yesung tetap menatap kedepan bahkan saat Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya. "…meski aku tahu jawaban apa yang akan _hyung_ berikan… tapi aku tetap mengatakannya…" Kali ini mereka bertatapan, cukup intens. "Aku menyukaimu, Kyuhyun-ah." Rasa menggelitik di perut Yesung memaksanya tertawa, namun tawanya tidak lama saat merasa tangan Kyuhyun menarik lehernya, memeluknya, kemudian mencium bibirnya cukup lama.

Yesung hanya diam, dia sudah terbiasa untuk tidak terlalu berharap akan sesuatu. Meski sekarang terlihat harapan begitu besar, tetap saja, Yesung tidak ingin mengharapkan apapun karena ia tahu, terlalu berharap hanya menyakiti hati apalagi saat kita tahu harapan yang selama ini kita tanam tak pernah terjadi.

Bukankah, itu menyakitkan?!

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya lalu memegang kedua pipi Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. Yesung dapat merasa hangat dari telapak tangan Kyuhyun dipipinya. "Maaf." Hanya itu ucapan Kyuhyun lalu ia memberikan ciuman lagi di kening Yesung. Selepas itu Kyuhyun pergi.

 **XXX**

Yesung hanya diam melihat Kyuhyun mencium Seohyun di depan tamu undangan dan pendeta, berdiri berhadapan di atas altar pernikahan.

Ia tahu, sejak kejadian itu Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima dirinya lagi baik sebagai adik maupun kerabat. Namun hanya satu yang Yesung pinta. _'Bisakah kembali seperti dulu, dimana kau menganggapku adik kecil yang kau sayangi? Meski sejak awal aku tahu, kau berbohong tentang semua rasa sayangmu.'_

 _'Akankah kau bisa mencintaiku lagi? Dengan cara yang sama? Seperti sedia kala seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kita?'_

 **THE END**

Ah, saya tahu ini gaje, tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi =3= mohon maaf saya tidak bisa melanjutkan fanfic saya yang lain, berhubung laptop saya chargerannya rusak dan belum bisa beli =w= ini saya numpang ngetik di laptop kakak saya, laptop ini gak bisa saya pakai lama-lama karena banyak data-data, saya takut kalau-kalau saya salah klik apa lalu data di laptop kakak saya hilang. Bisa mampus deh saya =3=

Dan yah, saya mau ganti penname saya jadi " ** _blackdark(titik)raven_** ** _"_** =w= entah kenapa saya mulai bosen sama penname saya yang sekarang *labil

Sebenarnya fanfic Christ. Eve itu udah jadi setengah, mungkin tinggal beberapa paragraf lagi selesai, tapi laptop saya habis batrai dan sial, chargernya rusak, jadi gak bisa lanjutin. Harap maklum yah

Fanfic ini juga iseng karena hanya sekedar mau memberikan kalian kabar tentang laptop saya dan saya yang ganti penname. Ingat! " ** _blackdark(titik)raven_** ** _"_** =3=

Jaa~ sekian info dari saya ^^ luph yu al

 **Autumn Cloudy = "blackdark(titik)raven "  
**


End file.
